Was it Really Worth it?
by That-One-Psycho-Shipper
Summary: This is the one of the first fanfics I ever wrote, but people liked it, so I thought I'd upload it here. Contains HTF Yaoi, one sided Evil Flippy x Handy.


::WARNING::

[Contains Fliqpy x Handy]  
Dont like? Dont read.

Fliqpy grunted as he pulled his bowie knife up out of the rich soil on the side of the road. He then examined his now clean knife. He grinned devilishly at his reflection and started dragging one of his dead victims body across the road.  
It had been a eventful evening, Flippy panicked when he heard a loud truck swerve across the road, allowing his evil side to take over. It was late and the only other people on the road were Mime, Flaky, and Handy. Fliqpy smiled as he had eyed his prey. They had no idea that he, let alone good Flippy was even there. Fliqpy grabbed a plastic bag that someone had thrown onto the road and sneaked up behind Mime as Flaky was talking to him. Flaky tried to warn Mime but apparently she was too scared, all she did was let out a scream. Fliqpy flinched. Suffocating Mime with the bag had been easy enough, it only took a few seconds for him to pass out on the side of the road. Flaky screamed again. Fliqpy flinched once more in anger and held his ears. He hated that bitch's scream. Flaky ran and Fliqpy followed her. Fliqpy was faster and knocked her down with a punch. He then rolled her over and pulled a needle out out of her back. She sobbed in pain. Fliqpy then preceded to gouge out her eyes with her own quill. He looked at the corpse, quite pleased with himself. Now he saw Handy struggling to start his truck. He smiled once more and took out his bowie knife. He ran to the truck, got in, and knocked Handy down on the seats. Seeing the fear in his eyes, he laughed maniacally and stabbed his chest and stomach area ruthlessly. He got out of the truck and was quite happy with his killing spree.

Now he was dragging Handy's corpse across to the road to a nearby graveyard. He wasn't sure why, he just felt like it. He figured he had a hour or so before going back into the recesses of Flippy's mind. He got to the graveyard gates and breathed in some of the cold night air. Walking along, he found rows and rows of tombstones. He adjusted his dog tags, picked the fourth row and continued his night time stroll. Suddenly he had the strange thought to bury Handy. _Bury him? Why would I do that? _He walked along more feeling the soft grass under his feet. _Why not, _He thought, _It would be funny to see people freaking out after finding his empty truck filled with blood. _He found a spot in front of a tombstone and dug a small hole. He picked up Handy's body and tossed him in carelessly. He covered the hole and patted the dirt around it with his paws, untill it looked clean and flat again. Then he sat down in front of the gravestone to rest.

As he went over the nights events he felt an odd tinge of saddness. _Hmmmmmmm _He growled as he tried to understand his new emotion. Killing Mime and Flaky had been, well, fun. He felt...weird when killing Handy. _He looked so scared..._ He frowned but then smiled and blushed when he remembered his hand running on Handy's fur when he attacked. _What the... _He interrupted his flashback. _You didn't feel bad about killing Flaky or Mime! _He shouted at himself. _Why are you thinking about this? He was useless anyways, he had no hands! _He nodded like he agreed, but slowly brought his knees up to his chest. He remembered seeing Handy through good Flippys mind at the carnival. He smiled as he mentally saw him do his "angry face". He played with his bowie knife and daydreamed some more. His face grew tense as he suddenly felt tears in his eyes. _Was it worth it...? _he asked himself. _Was it worth killing him? Just to feed my killing obsession? I could have not killed him...if I had just stopped to think about my victims before killing like a mindless runt. Maybe I could have realized...why do I kill without thinking? Im not a monster, I can feel other emotions...I just did..._  
He thought of what he could have done instead. He thought of not killing him. But Handy was gone. And there was nothing Fliqpy could do, but cry and wait to fade back into Flippy's mind.


End file.
